1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to, but are not limited to, electronic devices, and in particular, to the field of integrated circuit packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of integrated circuit technology, integrated circuit components such as microprocessors are typically assembled into packages that are physically and electrically coupled to an underlying substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The packages themselves typically comprise of a carrier substrate (i.e., package substrate) that the integrated circuit (IC) component is coupled to. One or more IC components or additional substrates may be coupled to one surface of the carrier substrate while on a second surface, multiple contact points such as conductive pads are typically located. Each of these contact points represents distinct input/output (I/O) and/or power supply paths. Coupled to these conductive pads are conductive coupling links such as solder bumps, pins and spring clips that electrically couple the package to the underlying substrate.
The evolving technology relating to IC components has resulted in increasing demand for IC packaging with greater capabilities. These include a greater demand for package substrates having more I/O and/or power supply paths between the package substrate and the underlying substrate.